Beautiful Day
by Movielover50
Summary: The beautiful day outside gives Pepper an idea. Fluff.


**I looked outside towards my pool, and this idea popped in my head.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Marvel**

* * *

When Pepper woke up it was a sun shiny day. She got up and looked out the window. Clear blue sky, sun was shining. It was perfect. More importantly she didn't have to work today. She didn't really wonder where Tony was, because not being in the bed means he must of have woken up earlier than her with a really good invention idea in his head. Otherwise nothing else will get him out of bed on her day off. She stretched her arms out then went off to the bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

Tony was down in the workshop working on a way to improve his suit. As much as he wanted to stay in bed with Pepper, but any time an idea gets in his head it won't go away unless he gets outta bed. It was really hard this time to get out of bed, because Pepper was asleep on top of him and she looked so relaxed. 'Well why wouldn't she be after last night.' he chuckled. 'Maybe I can get back in to bed before she wakes up.' he thought while standing.

"Sir, Ms. Potts would like me to tell you that she went out and will be back in an hour." Jarvis said.

"Okay, so much for her still being as well continue on the suit." He said. "Jarvis tell me when she return alright? And turn on my music."

"Very well sir."

ACDC blared throughout the workshop and he started to continue the work on the suit.

* * *

Since it was a beautiful day out, Pepper had decided to go shopping. She didn't want Tony to know she went shopping just yet, because of two reasons. One being he would call her up asking if she was going to Victoria's Secret. Two being, well she wanted to surprise him. And maybe also, because she was going to Victoria's Secret.

She wanted to go swimming today, but she realized that her bikinis are a little outdated. Also getting something new to wear (especially from Victoria's Secret) would make Tony get out of his man cave without a second thought. She giggled.

She started to look at the variety of swimwear they had this season. She wanted to find something she liked and was comfortable in. Also something that would make him speechless. Of course anything she picked he loved, but she would have to find something that he really loved and would make his jaw drop. She wouldn't really have done this really, but in a way she thought he deserved it. 'Last night was really fun.' she smiled to herself.

She looked at the suits and saw the same thing she always sees. Skimpy, slutty, and some well just plain wrong. Of course these designs were made to please men, or some girls just liked to wear these. Pepper being a CEO made her feel like she had to wear something more decent, but still appealing. She was just about to give up looking around here and go to a different store until she turned her head and saw it. She smiled and grabbed it.

* * *

"Sir, Miss. Potts has arrived."

"Thanks." Tony said as he wipes hands with a cloth and threw it back on the desk. He turned around to see Pepper walking down the stairs. He smiled as she entered.

"Hey." she said she walked over to him.

"Hi beautiful." he said and stood up to wrap his arms around her waist and kiss gladly responded to it then she pull back.

"Hey I was enjoying that." he pouted.

"Aww, poor baby." she kissed him quickly. "So I was thinking."

"Oh yeah?What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking of going swimming. Care to join?" she asked.

"That depends. Are we skinny dipping?" he asked smiling.

She smacked his arm playfully. " Tempting, but no. Maybe another time."

"Promise?"

"Sure." she said while getting out of his hold and heading for the stairs.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Oh, well I'm going swimming. I want to try on my new bathing suit." she finished saying as she was walking upstairs.

"New bathing suit?" he questioned then his eyes widened.

" I'll be waiting by the pool!" she yelled down to him.

" Jarvis, where are my trunks?" he asked while still trying to process that she bought a new suit.

* * *

She smiled as she slipped the bikini on. 'His reaction is going to be priceless.' she giggled. She set down the Victoria's Secret bag down on the bed knowing he would see it. She walked towards the pool area and smiled as the sun warmed her skin.

* * *

'Okay so Jarvis said it's in my closet.' He walked into the bedroom and started to head for the closet when he stopped and back tracked. 'Is that what I think it is?' His eyes widened. 'Dear god. she bought her bathing suit at Victoria's Secret.' he gulped. Then he quicky ran in to his closet throwing off his clothes and grabbing his trunks. 'That little sneek.' he thought. 'Not telling me she went there.' He slipped on his trunks and headed towards to pool area.

He was about to open the sliding glass door until he saw her. Her back was to him slightly. It was a blue bikini (the color of her blue backless dress). That and when she turned a bit more he saw a gold ring inbetween her breast. 'Damn.' was all he could think, she looked so god damn beautiful. Her back was to him again. So he carefully opened the door, and closed it carefully making sure she didn't hear him. She was standing close near the edge of the pool, so he saw an oppurtunity and took it. He carefully ran up behind, grabbed her and jumped in the pool. When the surfaced he was laughing.

"Tony! What the hell!" she was furious. Then she started to splash him.

"Hey!" he held his arms to cover his face. "You said you wanting to go swimming!" he said laughing.

"Yeah, but I wasn't expecting for you to grab me and jump in the pool!" she stopped splashing him, and turned her back to him.

"Pepper? Are you okay?" he was concerned now. "Pepper, did I hurt when I grabbed you?"

'Did he not notice my new suit? He must have seen the bag on the bed.' she frowned. 'Maybe I should of bought one of the other it would have stood out.' she started heading for the stairs.

"Pepper?" ' What's upsetting her?' he started to swim her way. "Virginia wait."

She stopped. When he finally reached her, he turned her around.

"What's wrong?" he asked with concern. "Okay so maybe grabbing you and jumping in the pool was such a great idea, but once I saw you in that bikini...damn." he couldn't form words.

"Damn?" 'he noticed my bikini, but was is damn suppose to mean?'

"Yes damn, because that was the first word I thought of when I saw you." he said "Damn like 'She is so god damn beautiful' or 'Damn, I am so lucky to have this gorgous angel.' or 'Damn, and she picked me to be with?' or..or-"

She shut him up with a kiss and he was quick to respond. She was smiling into the kiss, then he pulled back.

"I don't understand." he squinted his eyes at her.

She look down at his chest"I thought...I thought that you didn't really notice my new suit." she mumbled loud enough for him to hear.

"Are you kidding me?" he smiled "How could I **not** notice?" he said while pulling her chin up to look her in the eyes. "I really did start to question, why you are with me. You know you deserve someone better." She smacked his arm.

"Oww! What was that for?"

"Don't you ever question why I am with you! I have known you for over a decade and you have always been this great man. After you returned from Afganistan, you only became better! I don't want anyone else, I only want you." she finished with a huff.

"Good,because I only want you too!" he said right before he attacked her lips. She eagerly responded. He pulled her closer to him, and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

* * *

"So just to be clear...you are going to wear that bikini...every time we go swimming right?" a panting naked Tony asked on the bed.

She turned her head towards him " Are you always going to...have this type of reaction?" she panted.

"Probably." he moved closer to her.

"Then yes." she kissed him. 'It should be a beautiful day more often.' she thought while smiling into the kiss.

* * *

**Reviews please! If one of you guys ask me to continue this, I don't really know how to.**


End file.
